the cross over
by flarey phoenix
Summary: what would happen if danny and friends came to the real world, read and find out R&R NO FLAMES PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1-the portal

It was a really dull Tuesday in amity park as 17 year old danny woke to find his best friend and the girl he loved standing over him

"morning sleeping beauty" remarked sam sarcasticly because at this present moment danny was no sleeping beauty his hair was messier than usual and he was also half asleep

"do you mind giving me a few minutes to get dressed please"

"yes sir" said tucker putting his hand to his forehead

**30 minutes after**

"dude finally we've bin waiting for ages"

"well sorry"

"apology accepted"

"so what are we guna do today" asked danny

"well its Easter holidays and the nasty burger is closed for renovations thanks to you danny"

"well how was is supposed to know skulker was going to pay me a visit at the nasty burger"

"oh well how about we go flying see if there's anything on it amity"

"fine by me" said danny as he smirked and transformed with his signature cry

"IM GOIN-GHOST" and he flew through the ceiling with sam and tucker in his arms, it didn't take them long to find something it was in the first place they looked the park

"what is that thing" screamed sam

"I think it's a portal well whatever it is it wont let goooooooooooo" and they were gone from sight

Hey I know it wasn't the longest chapter but hey I tried more fluff in later chapters

_Sneak peek at next chapter_

_Danielle was looking more confused than ever as she saw three teens fall out of the portal Also her white snowy hair was blowing in all directions her green glowing eyes were losing focus from the wind blowing in them so she decided what the heck and she turned back human_

Duh duh duh who is this new girl and what is with her ghost status read on and find out

P.S plz review thank you thank you


	2. danny meet danielle

Chapter2-danny meet Danielle

Danielle was looking more confused than ever as she saw three teens come through the portal also her white snowy hair blowing in all directions and her glowing green eyes were losing focus from all the wind blowing in them so she decided

'is probably better if I go over there in human it could them out if the see a ghost flying towards them' so she transformed back into human Danielle then she ran over to them

"danny who's that and why do we look like them cartoon characters that the draw to detailed" said sam looking at her new clothes then back to the girl that was running to them

"I don't know but I'll find out" then finally she got to them

"hey who- wait you look kinda familiar do I know you"

"I don't think so" said tucker

"ok then where did you come from"

"we came from a place called amity-"

"whoa I knew you looked familiar well no need to hide this then ahe" then she transformed

"what the heck why how what ok why did you do that and how do you know you can trust us and im supposed to be unique" said danny wining at the last part

"in order 1: I know exactly who you are and what you are danny phantom 2:because you're the same as me and everybody knows about me so no biggy 3:you may be unique in your dimension but in mine im the unique one ok"

"ok then wait if you know me then you must know my friends"

"yep Sam Manson and tucker Foley sam is an ultra recyclo vegetarian and tucker is a pure bred carnivore or meat cynosure as he calls it"

"wait how do you know I call it that"

"I'll show you later but first danny can I talk to you in privet please"

"er sure" said danny confused then danny followed Danielle to a tree

"danny I know you don't want to ruin your friendship but come on it's getting annoying now you have to tell her and don't even dare deny it I've seen how you two act around each other one touch off sam and you two are in what tucker calls a blushy moment why do you think tucker calls you clueless all the time she loves you that's what she was trying to tell you when pahara dark attacked and what she was about to tell your mum when vlad gave them the ecto acne do you remember she was about to tell your mum to tell you something but you came in before she said it"

"yeah I remember" said danny daydreaming

"er danny hello danny helllooo come on get back from la la land" then she smacked him on the head

"ow"

"that got your attention now got get the girl of you dreams but if you chicken out I will have to ghostly wail your butt got it"

"got it" said danny as he ran over to sam

"sam so that's why everybody calls me clueless"

"what oh my-DANIELLE" shouted sam

"what oh soz I was getting bored with the fact that both of you were in denial so I decided to help the goth girl out a little can you blme me I was getting annoyed with you two" said Danielle crossing her arms

"sam what is so bad I fell the same"

"y-you do"

"yep" said danny as he kissed her ther was silence until it was broken by a loud scream

"YES YES YES I DID IT WHOOOO I DID IT I DID IT YES" she was interrupted but tucker

"NOOOOO WHEN I GET HOME I HAVE TO GIVE JAZZ $50.00" when danny and sam finally broke apart they saw one teen dancing to some unheard music and another all sad

"erm Danielle how do we get back" asked danny breaking her out of the dancing

"oh erm the next portal should be here in oh 1 month"

"A MONTH" they all screamed in unison

"yep you can stay at my house my parents know about me so they wont mind another halfa on the premises I hope ok then lets get to my house I hope my parents don't do tests on you danny they did that to me it didn't go so well that's how they found out spectra they freaked it was hilarious.

im probably not the best at this, so the chapters aren't that long sue me if you plan to don't read the sneak peak

_sneak peek _

"_mum dad I'm home" shouted Danielle _

"_hey sweetie we're in the lab we hear footsteps is someone with you you know we can't have visitors"_

"_well they have nowhere else to go they came through one of those portals I was telling you about"_

"_who are they"_

"_Danny phantom sam manson and tucker foley" all that was heard was a loud noise like smashing beakers_

"_oh great more mess for me to clean up" mumbled Danielle _


	3. meet the parents

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny phantom if I did I wouldn't be cancelling it**

Chapter3-meet the parents

"Mum dad I'm home" shouted Danielle

"Hey sweetie we're in the lab we hear footsteps is someone with you, you know we can't have visitors"

"Well they have nowhere else to go they came through one of those portals I was telling you about"

"Who are they"

"Danny phantom Sam Manson and tucker Foley" all that was heard was a loud noise like smashing beakers

"Oh great more mess for me to clean up" mumbled Danielle

"What do you mean" asked cris running into the room

"I always have to clean up around here oh yeah Danny Sam tucker this is cris my little brother my sis moved out ages ago thank god"

"Hey have I seen you somewhere before"

"Who knows your sis has but I don't remember meeting anyone of you" said Danny confused

"Here I'll show you" said Danielle then she walked over to the TV and turned it on then she put a recorded programme one which Danny recognised straight away as the time when pahara dark attacked

"What is this" asked Sam staring at the screen

"Its you how do you think I know you your dimension is a cartoon a cartoon called-"

"Danny phantom" said tucker

"Yep that's it how did you know"

"Well Danny's the hero so it should be named after him well his hero mode anyway how did you know that they both liked each other" asked tucker causing the two teens to blush

"Here it's in separate episodes" then Danielle showed them fanning the flames and double cross my heart

"look he is so jealous he even spied on you Sam look he told you how a guy could like you he even said you were pretty and then he shut up and look" then she showed them a part in fanning the flames that sparked something in Danny's mind the part when Sam said that she liked the fact that he liked her more than a friend

"You actually meant that didn't you"

"Yep"

"I thought you were kidding"

"Do I Kid?"

"No I guess not"

"Ok ok lovebirds stop with the talking and time to get you into a school"

"How are you going to get us a school we're cartoons we shouldn't exist here"

"Very true tucker but you could get yourself in you can hack into things with the help of your PDA you could get to the school databases right"

"Good idea why didn't I think of that" said tucker then he took out his PDA and stopped

"What's wrong?"

"Erm the name of the school"

"oh sorry it's spooks high the most haunted school in Britain you have to put yourself in all of my classes my friends like your show so they should recognise you but they wont know where from luckily"

"Why luckily" asked Sam

"well if they know it's you they will be asking for your autograph lots of my friend think your kinda hmmm how do I put this gorges especially sarah Sam don't get jealous" said Danielle

"Im guna kill em" said Sam looking angry

"Whoa Sam I didn't know you could get as jealous as Danny was when you got your boyfriend remember" said tucker

"Tucker get back to the hacking"

"DANIELLE" shouted her mum

"YEAH"

"COME AND CLEAN THIS UP PLEASE"

"See told you more mess for me to clean up" mumbled Danielle as she went down to the basement

"I did it we have a school and a timetable and we're popular all in one day hey where'd Danielle go" said tucker

"She went to clean the mess that her parents made when they found out we're here" said Danny

"Ohhhhhhhh" said a bewildered tucker

"Ok guys I've cleaned up the basement and my parents are coming up so be ready for anything" said Danielle coming up the stairs

"Hello kids" said Danielle's mum

"Hi kids" said her dad

"Im Valerie and this is Jake but you can call me Val"

"Okay mum you aren't going to ask any questions do any tests"

"Nope we're completely fine except Danny can you transform for us for one moment"

"Okay" said Danny as he transformed

"Thanks that's all we needed for it yes we did it"

"Mum what did you do" asked Danielle suspiciously

"all we needed was another hybrids dna in mid transformation to harness enough energy to complete the ectoplasmic energy goggles they enable us to see ghosts when they're invisible we already had your dna we just needed another hybrids for it and we need to get this finished come on honey back to the lab" and they were gone

"Erm what was that all about" asked Danny confused

"Probably some wacky experiment again"

"Ohhhhh your parents are just like mine in loads of ways like they are ghost hunters they create wacky experiments and they wear hazmat suits weird"

"yeah they got the suit idea from your parents they watched your programme once and they started wearing hazmat I didn't get it at first then they said it looked really trendy so I decided to go with it OH MY GOD LOOK AT THE TIME WE HAVE TO GET TO BED IT'S 3 O'CLOCK" shouted Danielle

"Ok but we can't sleep in our clothes" said tucker

"Cris lend Danny and tucker some of your pyjamas and sam I'll lend you some of mine and don't worry all mine are black"

"I like your taste Danielle let me guess you're a bit goth"

"Bit Goth bit Mosher now come on and get changed sam get changed in my room and Danny and tucker go and get changed in the bathroom and danny no invisibility spying on Sam got it"

"Awww"

"Pervert" said Sam

"But I'm your pervert"

"What did I get myself into?"

"Poor Sam" said Danielle

"Time to change to your pj's and get to bed" they then went into separate rooms and got changed Danny still tried to spy on Sam but Danielle's ghost sense went off

"DANNY GET OUT"

"But-"

"I SAID GET OUT OR I'LL GHOSTLY WAIL YOUR BUTT NOW GET OUT"

**10 MINUTES AFTER**

"Night all"

"Night" said Sam and Danny together

How you liking so far please R&R after you read the annual sneak peak

_Sneak peak_

"_WAKE UP PEOPLE OR WE'LL BE LATE FOR THE BUS COME ON I SMELL PANCAKES" shouted Danielle _

"_im up" said danny shooting out of bed_

"_pancakes Danny's favourite breakfast"_

"_MEAT" called Danielle in tuckers direction_

"_where's meat" said tucker also getting up from his coma_

"_gotcha only sam remains"_

"_vegetables" at that sam sat up groggily_

"_come on Danielle you should know I hate mornings"_

"_oh well we have to eat breakfast and get to school"_

"_COME ON KIDS I MADE PANCAKES MEAT AND VEGETABLES FOR BREAKFAST" shouted Val _

"_well what a coincidence that's what I used to get em all up, cool"_


	4. what a day

Chapter4- what a day

"WAKE UP PEOPLE OR WE'LL BE LATE FOR THE BUS COME ON I SMELL PANCAKES" shouted Danielle

"im up" said danny shooting out of bed

"pancakes Danny's favourite breakfast"

"MEAT" called Danielle in tuckers direction

"where's meat" said tucker also getting up from his coma

"gotcha only sam remains"

"vegetables" at that sam sat up groggily

"come on Danielle you should know I hate mornings"

"oh well we have to eat breakfast and get to school"

"COME ON KIDS I MADE PANCAKES MEAT AND VEGETABLES FOR BREAKFAST" shouted Val

"well what a coincidence that's what I used to get em all up, cool"

"come on danielle get dressed it's pancakes hurry hurry hurry" said danny phasing through the roof

"im ready be patient"

"but we'll miss the bus"

"don't worry the bus doesn't come for another hour yet and we can always fly there"

"very true but if people see me they might get a bit freaked out don't you think"

"nope if your seen with me everyone will know your good"

"how"

"well my mum has a big gob and blurted my secret out to everyone so everyone knows im good it's a lot better than people thinking im bad don't you think"

"true just hurry up downstairs your mum says your pancakes are getting cold and if you don't come quick shes going to give them to phantom who is phantom"

"my dog he's a little puppy and he's a real rascal and stubborn and he always slips out of my mums grasp kinda like a ghost cool eh"

"yeah well hurry"

"fine im done I'll come with you" and she phased through the floor scaring the crap out of her parents and tucker

"ok Danielle time to go the bus will be here any minute" said val

"ok mum we're going" and they went out the door

**3 minutes after**

"how long is this going to take"

"well sam does that answer your question" said Danielle pointing at the bus

"I hope nobody on that bus recognises me"

"your not the only one if they do news will spread and fan girls will be all over you" then the bus parked at the pavement

"hey Danielle"

"hey sarah"

"who's that he looks kind of familiar like danny I'd know he's so gorges"

"ok now im going to kill her"

"sam don't danny stop her"

"I can't she's to strong tucker help me here please"

"ok dude but I don't think it will help" then he grabbed sam and held her back while sarah was thinking

'_a jealous girl named sam a cute guy called danny and a coloured guy called tucker'_

"DANNY PHANTOM OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU" shouted sarah only making sam more angry

"he's my boyfriend keep your hands off him" said sam angrily

"boyfriend aww that's so unfair wait how'd you ge-"

"hey freak show im guna bully you and get everyone else to all I need to do is say bully her and you get bulled" shouted a boy from the back

"I wouldn't if I were you" said a girl next to him

"dude your on your own" said one guy

"yeah man we aint doing anything to her" said another

"there's no way im calling her" said another

"but why not"

"hey idiot hasn't the news travelled to you yet or are you to stupid to hear it" said Danielle

"what news"

"im guessing stupid" said danny laughing

"hey im guna smack you one in a minute"

"I'd love to see you try didn't you just hear her outburst" said danny pointing at sarah

"hey everybody who wants me to teach him a lesson" shouted Danielle

"ME" shouted everyone even the bus driver then Danielle made her hand glow and shouted

"everybody duck" then everyone did as they were told except the guy that called her

"hey freak what are you doing"

"teaching you a lesson" then she shot an ecto blast right at him it skimmed his head and burnt all his hair

"im a ghost that's the news got it"

"go Danielle" said tucker finally the bus stopped outside school

"here it is the most haunted building in the country mostly because of me and one of the most boring" then she opened the door every one went silent

"does this always happen when you come through here"

"yep just the way I like it silent"

"Danielle who's the gorges guy with you" said a girl running up to them

"im tucker"

"no I meant the other guy"

"yet another girl I need to kill" said sam evilly

"danny can't you get your girlfriend under control she just as bad as you when her and gregor were going out"

"wait gregor danny tucker and let me guess sam" said the girl excitedly

"yep nice to meet you and you are" said danny

"I'm Carla wait Danielle did you say girlfriend"

"yep so ha"

"so unfair"

"that's the second time I've heard that today" said danny smiling

"hey don't get used to it you have to go home in a month"

"I know I know but-"

"no buts you already have a girlfriend got it" said Danielle

"go-"

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhrrrrrrr ghost" screamed a girl down the corridor

"ah the day begins let's go danny I might need your help"

"im coming" then danny transformed earning gasps from everyone around then Danielle transformed and everyone went back silent to watch the fight as the went round the corridor the saw a weird looking ghost with shorts and t-shirt on and spiky black hair

"who the heck are you" asked Danielle

"I am bag lunch son of the bag ghost and the lunch lady"

"ok ewwwww" said Danielle

"you said it I had the same problem with box lunch"

"yeah I remember it was when Dan phantom came to town right"

"Dan phantom?"

"yeah that's what I call him"

"oh ok"

"er hello im still here and im bored now" said bag lunch

"stop being impatient" said Danielle as she fired an ecto blast at him which sent him flying

"nice shot dudette" said tucker as he and sam showed up with the thermos

"great idea the thermos my parents could never make one of them good thing you brought one" then tucker fired it at the ghost at it was gone

"go tucker" said Danielle landing and turning back to human followed by danny

"DANIELLE MADISON WHAT MESS HAVE YOU CREATED NOW" said a teacher coming up to them

"we broke a bin god it's not my fault ghost want to attack me well at least I had help this time so it wasn't that bad"  
"who helped?"

"me I'm danny danny fenton"

"so you're the new student and how did you help"

"I'm like Danielle im a ghost"

"oh and im the nutty professor"

"okay here I'll show you" then he transformed

"great gobs of goop"

"god how many things here are like my show"

"I have no idea so far everything oh this is Mr lanner I know it sound like Mr lancer"  
"this is too creepy" said sam

"whoa where did you come from miss" said Mr lanner

"I'm sam sam manson"

"so im guessing him next to you is tucker foley"

"yeah how'd you guess" said tucker

"well Danielle never stops talking about that show oh yeah how the heck did you kids get here"

"sir it's a long story one we can't be bothered telling and the bell just went"

"no it-" then the bell rung

"yes it did"

"how do you do that ok get to class"

**period 3**

"ok how boring is this" said sam depressed

"I know when you want the ghosts to come they don't but when you don't want them to come they do" then danny passed sam a note she opened the note and turned the lightest shade of red because on the note was a big love heart with sam and danny forever in it and loads of small hearts around it

"come on guys stop flirting you might be in a different dimension but you still have to learn" said tucker

"let em flirt it's funny" said Danielle

"MISS MADISON DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY" said the teacher

"yeah I was just telling tucker to let danny an sam flirt cause it's funny" said Danielle making the whole class burst out laughing

"DANIELLE" shouted sam and danny together even the teacher was laughing

"how about we get out of here and explore" said danny to sam

"im with you on that one" then he grabbed sam and turned invisible

"danny come on that's not fair if I can't leave then you can't" said Danielle

"Danielle you're a ghost to you can get out of here" said danny in her ear scaring her

"oh yeah I forgot" then she disappeared

"miss Madison miss manson mr fenton where are you"

"wait they left me behind the cheek of-" then he disappeared

"now he's gone miss Madison you have a detention now turn you ghostly butt visible, whoa never thought I'd have to say that" said the teacher

**outside**

"nice going your first day and you got me a detention thanks"

"your welcome now where are we going"

"erm I don't know I'd normally go to the highest spot in Stockport but that's like ages away"

"ok then lets go to the highest spot in town then"

"ok it's the town hall where the ghost zone sheriff framed me that was one big attack even bigger than when it happened to you"

"ok then lets go" said sam

"going" and the sped off towards the town hall

"what the heck is going on here" asked tucker

"I don't know" said Danielle then she landed in a massive crowd outside the town hall everyone looked terrified

"lets get to the front of the crowd to see" thenshe shot an ecto blast to the sky and everybody turned round

"let the ghost through we need her here" said the police then everyone moved aside to let them through

"what's going on officer"

"the mayor has been kidnapped by a few ghosts"

"what did they look like" asked danny

"and who are you" asked the police man

"I'm danny phantom and I'm here to help"

"oh my god we have another hero thank god we need all the help we can get"

"good now what did they look like"

"well one looked like a vampire with a long white cape and black spiky hair"

"plasmius what's he doing here"

"another was a girl with blue hair that looked like it was on fire"

"ember"

"there was one that looked like a genie"

"Desiree"

"and there was one more that looked like the first but it was a girl"

"I don't know that one" said danny

"I do plusa she's my arch enemy"

"oh like vlad is mine does she have a thing for your dad"

"yep unfortunately she's a halfa like me but she's had 25 more years practice and I can still kick her butt so we have ember, vlad, Desiree and plusa well we have one massive fight to go eh" and they were off into the sky taking tucker and sam with them

**in Wales**

"why have you brought me here" asked the mayor

"listen dipstick we need the smaller dipstick to come cause we lost him thanks to vladdie here with his portals and we need to kill him and you're the bait got it now shut up or I'll make you shut up"

"now now ember don't get to angry your hair will burn the bobble and then burn everything" said vlad

"I wish the dipstick would come"

"so you have wished it-" started desiree

"so shall it be" said danny coming trough the wall

"how dare you interfere with my spell binding"

"I have bin listening for ages now you know how boring you guys are _we lost him and we want to kill him so shut up_" said danny imitating ember

"ah it's phantom" said plusa coming into view

"ah its Valerie" said Danielle coming into view

"spectra why are you here"

"spectra?"

"yep danny that's my name"

"so that's what you called yourself"

"danny get fighting you too Danielle they aren't going to fight themselves"

"sam that is a brilliant idea" said Danielle then she closed her eyes and put her hands to the side of her head and the ghosts started fighting themselves

"what's happening" asked tucker

"she's psychic I think" said danny

"you thought right it's one of my powers you'll have it soon" said Danielle opening her eyes the sight was so funny on the floor was a big pile of ghosts on top of two humans Valerie and vlad

"get off me ghosts"

"yes get off us" said vlad

"you aren't going anywhere I wish ember desiree vlad and Valerie disappeared inside this thermos" shouted danny

"nooo I must obey you will pay for this" said desiree as they all were captured

"now back to school before it finishes"

"hey take me back to the town hall first" said the mayor

"oh yeah I forgot" then danny grabbed sam and tucker and Danielle grabbed the mayor and flew through the wall

**back at the town hall**

"we're back" said Danielle to the police

"and so is the mayor" said sam

"good job kids now back to school you've missed most of it" said the police officer

**at school**

"oh my god we have five minutes of school left" said Danielle materialising in her seat

"OH MY GOD miss Madison you have a detention for going out of scho-"

"whoa miss we had ghost business four ghosts had kidnapped the mayor" said danny coming into view with tucker and sam

"oh ok then but ghost business wont save you from a detention every time" warned the teacher

"miss the bell just rang" said Danielle

"no it-" then it rang

"how do you do that ok everyone's excused" then everyone disappeared out the door

**at danielles house**

"mum im home and me danny sam and tucker are going upstairs"

"ok honey we're in the lab if you need us your brother is down here too"

"ok" then they went upstairs when she opened the door she was greeted by a little black pup

"hi phantom"

"so this is phantom then he's cute" said sam then Danielle fell on her bed and sam followed her danny just floated in the air in lying down position so tucker fell on his mattress

"now that was an eventful day" said danny

"yeah I agree" said sam

"yep" said tucker

"what a day" said danielle

hey that took ages to write please R&R after the annual sneak peek

_sneak peek_

"_come on people school get up come on"_

"_im up" said tucker_

"_me too" said danny _

"_and me"_

"_good cause we are late the bus has been and gone"_

"_we have to fly then" so danny went ghost and flew out the room taking sam with him_

"_great now I have to carry the heavy one"_

_**at school**_

"_will Danielle Madison danny fenton sam manson and tucker foley come to the principles office thank you"_

"_all four of you are excused"_

_**in th office**_

"_danny Danielle there are two ghosts that look a lot like you but older rampaging through town"_

"_TIME OUT"_

DUH DUH DUH what is going on read on and find out if you didn't notice the time out thing was clockwork and how did the ghosts get there


	5. the return of the ultimate enemy

Chapter5-the return of the ultimate enemy

"come on people school get up come on"

"im up" said tucker

"me too" said danny

"and me"

"good cause we are late the bus has been and gone"

"we have to fly then" so danny went ghost and flew out the room taking sam with him

"great now I have to carry the heavy one"

**at school**

"will Danielle Madison danny fenton sam manson and tucker foley come to the principles office thank you"

"all four of you are excused"

**in th office**

"danny Danielle there are two ghosts that look a lot like you but older rampaging through town" just then four medallions fell over Danielle, danny, sam and tucker's necks

"TIME OUT" said a voice then clockwork came out of nowhere

"clockwork" said danny surprised

"hello ghost boy"

"how did you get here" asked Danielle

"I came through a portal like danny and friends"

"oh why are you here"

"I came to warn you danny your older self is in the center of the town plasmius let him free and Danielle your's too plusa let her go"

"how did they get past you"

"well the observants sent me on a mission and they were waiting for me to go and when I did they let them go oh look at the time I have to go"

"but the times stopped" said Danielle walking over to him

"TIME IN" then he disappeared

"kids this is- danielle how did you get over there you we over here"

"clockwork he stopped time those ghosts are older and evil versions of us sam tucker go and warn Danielle's parents" then sam and tucker ran out the room

"where are they going"

"they are going to warn Danielle's parents and we need to go to if we stay and they come to get us the whole school will be destroyed and everyone will die"

"ok you better go kids and stop them" then both teens shouted

"IM GOING-GHOST" and they transformed in a blinding flash and were gone

**at Danielle's house**

"VAL JAKE CRIS WHERE ARE YOU" shouted sam

"WE'RE ALL IN THE LAB"

"GET UP HERE QUICK" then all three ran up from the lab

"what kids" asked jake

"danny and Danielle's evil ghost forms are on their way we need to get out of here or we're dead"

"ok everyone we can take the RV lets leave a note so both of them know we got out alright" said jake then he wrote a note and left it on the table and left the house

**back with danny and Danielle**

"where are they If they were going after your parents they should be here"

"I don't know but-" then an ecto ray hit Danielle right in the chest

"ha ha ha foolish girl you are no match for me even the boys ghost half was no match for me"

"Wait my evil self is gone"

"Yes child"

"Thank you so much now we only have you to beat"

"If I beat you evil half then you wont be so hard"

"YOU DIDN'T BEAT ME" said Dan as he punched her then they started attacking each other

"Wait they're fighting each other lets leave them to it and get inside the house to see if they made it out" said Danielle getting up

"Good idea come on" and they ran inside

"Looks like they made it out alright look there's a note on the table" she picked it up and read

_Dear kids _

_We made it out fine sam and tucker got her just in time we headed to Manchester kick there butts kids oh and Danny sam says be careful._

_Love Val and Jake_

"well at least they made it out come on danny lets see if them two have beat each other yet" and they ran out the door to find two out cold ghosts on the floor

"well that was easy" said danny then he sucked them into the thermos and then the house fell apart

"OH MY GOD NOT AGAIN" shouted Danielle as she looked around

"what WHOA" said danny as he turned around to face the mess

"KIDS WE'RE BACK, WHAT HAPPENED" shouted Val from the car

"erm we, they knocked down the house we didn't do anything they kicked the crap out of each other"

"well that was helpful" said sam walking over to danny

"well at least you got out alright" said danny hugging her

"ok danny your crushing me" said sam

"oh sorry sometimes I don't know my own strength"

"well I'll be sure to remind you next time then"

"ok Danielle one thing you never told us"

"what?"

"how the heck did you become half ghost"

Soz fans no annual sneak peek it would ruin the next chapter ha ha ha

oh if anyone's wondering why me the Goth is writing romancey stories here's your answer just because I'm a Goth doesn't mean that I can't resume what I believed in before I became a Goth

one more thing I think reign storm rocks Wahoooooo. (I know im weird I've bin told to many times"

I HAVE A NEW LAPTOP WITH THE INTERNET now I don't have to use my sisters computer and hear her moaning he he he


	6. explanations

Chapter6- explanations

"ok I'll tell you how I became a ghost, 80 years ago there was a mansion where most of the houses on this street are today including my house now my house was the lab and in that lab was a portal kind of like the one your parents have but this one exploded now the energy had been building up in the spot of the portal AKA my room a few months ago I was in my room on my own and I was zapped by ectoplasmic energy it knocked me unconscious and rearranged my DNA when I woke up I had snow white hair and glowing green eyes and my clothes had changed when I actually found out that I was just like a cartoon character I designed my own outfit and worked on controlling my powers so I learned the ghostly wail a lot quicker than you did the best part was I already knew most of my powers thanks to watching you on the TV but I was surprised when I got psychic abilities that was a big surprise I mostly worked on the ghostly wail and duplication and telekinesis the others just came naturally and there's my story weird eh"

"you have no Idea" said danny

"so what can you do exactly" asked tucker

"erm I have never actually counted them well here goes there's flying, invisibility, intangibility, ecto ray, overshadowing, ghostly wail, duplication them are all the ones that both of us can do here are the ones that I can and you can't: psychic, control over elements, morphing and telekinesis"

"cool you can morph" said tucker excitedly

"yeah watch" then she morphed into a massive black dragon with green eyes and white hair

"whoa dudette that is so cool what else can you morph into"

"anything I want to" said Danielle then she morphed back human

" that is sooooooooooo cool I wish I-" he was interrupted by Danielle putting her hand over him mouth then she took it off

"what was that about" asked tucker confused

"we have a wishing ghost here to you know she's called delphine she looks like Desiree only she wears purple and is a lot meaner most of the ghosts from your dimension have look-alikes in this one take vlad he has Valerie and skulker her has leech and dora remember her sam the miss teenage happy princess woman she was ay to preppy"

"how could I forget"

"well she has sapphia but she is good and the box ghost he has the bag ghost strange eh"

"again you have no idea" said danny in shock

"anything else you want me to explain"

"yep how did you know I loved sam"

"well I've already been through this but oh well 1 you blush whenever you touch 2 how jealous you got when gregor was around 3 when you lost your memory and you got your ghost powers you could have picked anything to do to get you out of trouble but you picked kiss sam"

"very true but how did you know I loved danny"

"well 1 you spat all your drink everywhere when danny said you have no idea what it's like to like someone you can't be with 2 you said you liked him liking you more than a friend when you had to kiss dash to get him out the spell oh by the way I seriously hurled when you kissed him just thought I should let you know point 3 you were going to say it when you had the ecto acne but danny interrupted and point 4 you were also going to say it when pariah dark attacked but pariah showed up before you could oh yeah so glad you kicked his butt danny"

"so that's what you were going to say I was always wondering that well now I know"

"oh and tucker I know about your littler crush on jazz too"

"what how do you know"

"wait you actually do ha well that was easy"

"you have a crush on my sister dude that is messed up royal style she is two years older that you"

"who cares she's beautiful"

"ok seriously messed up and I'm now seriously grossed out" said sam

"oh be quiet" said tucker

"ok so that's all you guys want me to explain?"

"yep that's it"

"good cause im tired" just then both of their ghost senses went off

"oh great who is it now"

"FEAR ME" said the bag ghost

"what is it with you can't you stay in the ghost zone for once"

"NO FOR I AM THE BAG GHOST CONTROLER OF ALL THINGS PLASTICY AND FLIMSY AND CAN CARRY THINGS"

"NOBODY CARES GOD YOUR TO EASY" shouted Danielle then she shot an ecto blast at him

"OW THAT HURT"

"IT WAS SUPPOSED TO IDIOT" and she shot another and sucked him in the thermos

"lets get to bed im to tired to think right now"

"ok then it's also late come on danny we better get to bed" said sam

"im with you on that one" said danny in mid yawn then he flew back to danielles house with sam in his arms and Danielle followed with tucker in her arms when they finally got back she dropped tucker on his bed and phased through her covers and fell straight asleep followed by tucker going back to his coma

"well night sam"

"night danny" said sam as she fell asleep

told you it would ruin it if I put a sneak peek in ha told you told you well the sneak peek is back dudes and dudettes oh and soz the chapters are to short it's very hard to come up with this stuff

_sneak peek_

'_dear diary _

_its been 3 weeks and 5 days since the trio came through the portal and its been so cool to have another halfa here to help the coolest thing though was the birthday wake up sam thought for danny it was his birthday a week a go it was so funny there was silly string everywhere but sams birthday wakeup was so much funnier there was water silly string and wiped cream everywhere sam has vowed revenge doubt she'll get it though I think she'll be too happy to think of anything danny has been keeping something from her it includes a velvet box and a ring ha me being sneaky I know where he hid it ha ha in his mattress ghost powers rock _

_Danielle_

Do I hear wedding bells there is more fluff and more funnyness later in the story keep reading my loyal fans keep reading oh and review please


	7. will you?

Chapter7-will you?

_Dear diary _

_It's been 3 weeks and two days since the trio came through the portal and only two days to go its bin brill it was danny's birthday a week ago the birthday wake up was so funny there was water everywhere a few days after was sams birthday that was even funnier than danny's there was silly string whipped cream and water every where sam swore revenge but I don't think she'll remember that why you ask I was spying on him last night invisible turns out the surprise includes a velvet box with a ring inside he hid it inside his mattress I love ghost powers they rock _

_Danielle_

She put her diary away after she heard some one knock at her door

"Danielle can I come in" came danny's voice

"yeah sure" then he opened the door and came in the room

"what do you need"

"can you go out so I can get something"

"this isn't about the ring is it?"

"wait how do you know about that"

"well I spy I though you would have noticed when your ghost sense went off but as they say you really are clueless"

"fine well im going to ask her"

"go for it im sure she'll say yes" then he phased his arm into the mattress and took out a black velvet box

"nice choice of colour is the stone black"

"nope its amethyst"

"whoa that type of stone costs a bomb how'd you get the money don't bother telling me I'll probably get bored anyway" then the front door opened "hey Danny they're back go get your girl"

"I plan to" then he ran out the room making sure that the box was invisible in his hand

"TUCKER GET UP HERE" shouted Danielle

"im coming" then he ran up the stairs and into the room "what what"

"danny's guna do it"

"what do you mean"

"oh I never told you he's going to pop the question"

"really finally when's he going to do it"

"right about now" then she pointed to danny as he bent down on one knee then all they heard was sam scream

"YES DANNY I WILL" then they hugged

"to much mushy" said Danielle going back in her room to leave the new husband an wife to be alone to their mushy stuff

"whats wrong Danielle"

"too much mushy stuff hurting my gothic slash Mosher eyes" tucker just laughed

"hey Danielle tucker" said sam running in the room

"we know sam" said Danielle glumly

"why so glum"

"she told me to much mushy and lovey dovey stuff and it was hurting her mosher slash gothic eyes"

"aw poor Danielle" said a sarcastic sam

"oo I know a way to make it funny instead of nauseating"

"oh and how" asked danny coming into the room

"sam didn't you swear revenge on danny after your birthday"

"oh yeah I forgot"

"oh great im going to run now" said danny running away

"well funny is back yay me" cheered Danielle

"please help me" shouted danny from somewhere in the house

"ah sweet normalcy"

"please don't go mushy again I agree with Danielle to mushy" said tucker covering his eyes from the sight of danny an sam making out in the hallway

"they're doing it again aren't they" asked Danielle

"yep unfortunately hey I just remembered only 2 more days to go 2 more days 2 go" he carried on chanting this for the next hour or so.

**Dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds**

**More fluff in later chapters like wedding fluff but you'll have to wonder cause im not updating unless I have more reviews……… **

**Only kidding hehe anyway I can't be bothered putting sneak peek in takes to long and I have to go to bed g'night everybody, gothgirl out!**


	8. back to amity

Chapter8

"WAKE UP DUDES AND DUDETTES TODAYS THE DAY WE GO HOME COME ON GET UP COME ON"

"whhaatt" said Danny whining

"I said todays the day we go home the portal will be open"

"I'm up" said danny flying out of bed literally

"danny get sam and Danielle up"

"why do I have to do it you're the one with the crush on Danielle"

"am not and besides you have the wife to be in there"

"oh fine" said danny as he flew through the door

"sam Danielle are you up"

"yeah we're up and dressed" shouted sam

"COME ON DANNY YOU NEED TO GET DRESSED TO YOU KNOW" shouted tucker

**10 minutes after**

"have you got everything cause you need to get going I'll come with you to see you off"

"yeah we have everything tuck are you sure its today" asked danny

"positive"

"well then lets go" said sam then danny went ghost

"Danielle are you coming"

"yeah I'll be right there"

**at the park**

"see I told you it was today" said tucker looking at the vortex

"ok you three time to go oh sam danny when's the wedding"

"erm in 1 month so you better be there"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world"

"bye Danielle" said tucker

"seya guys" and they were gone

**at the other side of the portal**

"aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed all three as they fell through the portal

"hey we're back home er Danny your still in ghost mode"

"what oh thanks sam" then he turned human then heard a scream coming from across the

road it was paulina

"just when I thought I was rid of her"

"oh well danny at least you wont be taken away from sam seen as how your engaged"

"daannnyy" said paulina seductively as she ran towards him

"HIDE ME" then he turned invisible

"where'd danny go I wanted to tell him I always liked him"

"erm paulina he's hiding from you"

"where"

"behind sam"

"oh thanks tuck" and he reappeared

"danny you know I always liked you right"

"no"

"well I did do you want to go out with me"

"sorry paulina can't"

"why?" whined paulina

"because his getting married to me" said sam scaring the crap out of her

"why would the ghost boy want to get married to you you're an ugly freak" sam was just about to attack her when danny pulled her back

"danny did you hear what she called me let me at her"

"no sam"

"ha he wont let you hurt me"

"I wont let her because im going to IM GOIN-GHOST" and he transformed

"danny don't you love me" said paulina

"why would I you just called my fiancée an ugly freak" he shouted then he shot a ecto ray at her feet

"fine then I'll tell everyone who you are unless you dump that freak of a fiancée and go out with me"

"tell everyone, I've actually figured that it's better everyone knowing"

"fine I'll tell your parents first" then she walked away she didn't notice him flying over her with sam and tucker in his hands then he flew faster to beat he to his house when he got there knew they'd be in the kitchen so he phased in

"GHOST" shouted maddie then she got the fenton bazooka out

"whoa I need to tell you something"

"what"

"it's got something to do with your son"

"you know where he is"

"yeah I do"

"where is he" she said putting the gun up to his face

"standing right in front of you"

"wha-what do you mean"

"I'll show you" and he turned back

"danny but how"

"I'll tell you Mrs Fenton seen as how it was my fault" said sam

"ok"

"well remember the accident in your lab a few months ago"

"yeah"

"well danny had gone inside the portal to see if there was anything wrong and he accidentally turned it on while he was inside he got shocked with ghost energy and it rearranged his DNA and gave him ghost powers"

"but that would mean we were hunting you this whole time"

"yeah" just then there was a knock at the door

"who could that be"

"we know it's paulina she saw me transform in the park and because I flatly refused to date her she said she would come and tell you my secret I'll get the door" then he got up and opened the door and quickly turned invisible

"hi I- wait how did the door open" she said to herself

"BOO" said danny as he became visible

"so I guess your parents aren't home then"

"no they are here my mums in the front room talking to sam and tucker" while they were talking at the door sam was explaining everything to his mum

**in the front room**

"so why did he refuse to date her then"

"well you see he can't"

"why"

"because oh both me and danny should tell you this just wait till he gets back, oh here he comes" then he led paulina into the room

"hey mum this is paulina"

"hello paulina may I ask you something"

"yes but can I tell you something first"

"sure"

"your son is inviso-bill"

"honey you got that a bit wrong"

"why"

"because it's danny phantom"

"fine phantom"

"and yes I know, now the question"

"why were you blackmailing my son"

"well I erm"

"you are going to have to leave now paulina before danny gets a little to angry or before I do" yelled sam

"fine but by tomorrow the whole town will know that phantom is actually fenton" and she left the house

"now sam what was it that you and danny had to tell me"  
"erm mum look at her finger" she looked and gasped

"is that a wedding ring"

"yeah" said tucker

"oh I'm so happy for you" she said hugging both sam and danny together

"mum let go sam needs to tell her parents" said danny

"oh right yeah" and she let them go

"erm mum where's dad"

"I think he's in the lab maybe you could phase through the floor a scare him a bit, whoa never thought I'd say that to my own son"

"ok mum" and he disappeared into the basement where his dad was eating fudge

"dad I thought you said you were on a diet" he scared him alright he dropped his fudge on the floor

"danny I didn't even here you come down the steps wait your back"

"that's because I didn't come down the steps"

"but how did you get here"

"I phased through the roof"  
"phased but how only ghosts can do that"

"I know cool in it"

"you're a ghost"

"yeah and"

"MADDIE DANNYS A GHOST"

"whoa dad she knows"

"which ghost are you" said his dad

"well I'll show you and prove to you im good like I've told you all the times you hunted me"

"wait I hunted you"

"IM GOIN-GHOST" then he transformed his dad stared in shock as his blue jeans and white top turned to a black jumpsuit his hair turned from raven black to snow white and his ocean blue eyes turned to a lime green

"y-y-your d-danny p-p-phantom" his dad stuttered in shock

"yeah remember the accident down here" his father just nodded "well it almost killed me and when I say almost it half killed me and I became half ghost"

"b-but your mum did tests after some ghost came through the portal looking for the halfa she did the tests on herself nothing happened"

"whoa she did experiments on herself that's messed up"

"I know I told her that when I found out"

"so your not going to hunt me or anything" said danny nervously

"of course not but can we test some of the weapons on you, non that could actually hurt you know like the ghost gabber and just one's like that"

"sure but you do know they all work"

"do they but they acted up around you"

"duh im half ghost of course they'd act up on me, unfortunately"

"oh yeah ok then lets get back upstairs" and danny just phased them through the roof as jazz maddie and sam was talking about the wedding

"erm did I miss something because I swear they were just talking about a wedding"

"yeah dad danny's wait he didn't tell you"

"no wait your getting married to who"

"erm dad he's getting married to the girl with the amethyst rock on her finger"

"who"

"ok I've just figured out where I get my clueless thing from" everyone laughed

"no seriously who"

"dad it's sam" said danny giving up

"you two got together finally god I was getting impatient"

"ok sam you might want to tell your parents about this"

"oh yeah I forgot"

"hey sam put them on speaker phone I want to know their reaction" said danny with an evil smirk on his face then sam dialled the number and put it on speaker phone

"hello" said a voice

"hi mum"

"sam where'd you go are you at that fenton boys house"

"you do know mum he has a first name and yes I am"

"alright restraining order" shouted Nicole on the line

"whoa mum you can't"

"why not nobody can stop me"

"yes we can and there is only one way"

"the only way that I know is if you get married but he's to clueless to actually propose"  
"hey I did and im not as _clueless_ as everyone thinks"

"WHAT" all they heard was a thud

"that was fun"

"sam is that you I heard your mum say something then scream and then faint what happened"

"if I tell you promise not to faint"

"I promise"

"im engaged"

"that's wonderful but who is my future son-in-law"

"it's, DANNY"

"oh my god finally hey I win 90 bucks your mum always said he'd be to clueless to actually propose but I always said he'd get there sooner or later and he did I have to go I need to wake your mum"

"ok dad we have your blessing right"

"definite"

"YES" she screamed which made danny jump she then said goodbye and out the phone down

"hey after tomorrow she'd probably want me to marry you"

"why"

"because paulina is telling everyone isn't she this is going to be good and your mum will know that you are highly protected with the town hero as your husband"

"that's true"

"kids I know your grown up know but look at the time" said maddie pointing at the clock

"whoa it's 3 o'clock and we only have one week of school left so come on lets get to bed" said danny running upstairs with sam following

"I hope they don't do anything rude we are in the room next to them"

"I have an idea"

"what jack" then he walked to the stairs and shouted up

"KIDS KEEP IT PG-13 UP THERE"

"DAD" screamed danny

"nice going jack now we will have a night sleep"

"I have my moments" said jack proudly as he and maddie went to bed (a/n if your wondering where jazz went she went to bed)

**Dxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdxsdxs**

**hey loyal fans (I hope I have loyal fans) anyway im going to put a sneak peek in but just a small one so no biggy ha ha**

_sneak peek_

"_danny get up do you want to know if paulina said anything or not"_

"_im up and ready to go wall almost" said danny looking at himself he was a mess_

"_come on get cleaned up and dressed I'll wait for you downstairs"_

"_Kay" and she left him to get ready, it took him 10 minutes to actually get ready then he went downstairs_

"_took you long enough" said sam smirking_

"_ok time for you two to go" said maddie _

"_ok I'll fly there"_

"_no you will walk. just because everyone might know if they don't I don't want you exposing yourself"_

"_true ok sam lets go" and they were out the door_

**There's your sneak peek ha you don't get to find out what happens after they get to school, heres a clue paulina told**** everyone ha ha ha ha ha im evil and proud of it**

**Please review I don't have many reviews nobody likes me**

**(insert cry noises here) ok im done night people**

**blackgem out!**


	9. first school day

Chapter9

"danny get up do you want to know if paulina said anything or not"

"im up and ready to go well almost" said danny looking at himself he was a mess

"come on get cleaned up and dressed I'll wait for you downstairs"

"Kay" and she left him to get ready, it took him 10 minutes to actually get ready then he went downstairs

"took you long enough" said sam smirking

"ok time for you two to go oh first sam your mum wants to know when the weddings going to be" said maddie

"one month because a friend of ours will be able to come then she's another ghost like danny we met her when we went through the portal"

"ok time for you to go"

"ok I'll fly there"

"no you will walk. Just because everyone might know, but if they don't I don't want you exposing yourself"

"true ok sam lets go" and they were out the door

"you do know danny that she is shallow enough to actually tell everyone and with the popularity everyone will believe her"

"I know sam"

"well at least you have me danny so we'll get through it together ok"

"ok sam" before they knew it they were at casper high

"well come on then" ask soon as danny opened the door everyone turned around and the halls fell silent all that was heard was a few whispers

"well danny told you she was too shallow" then dash walked up to danny with his head down

"whoa whats wrong with you dash" asked danny surprised

"well you could have gotten back at me for every time I bullied you but you just let me do it"

"that's true but I did get you back on a few occasions"

"erm how"

"well I overshadowed you a few times burned your shoes and stuffed toilet paper in your locker oh and put all them teddies in your locker too"

"oh ok"

"aren't you going to do anything"

"hey whats the point you could just get away from me"

"ok im still here you know" said sam annoyed

"are the lovebirds together yet" said dash slyly

"wait she told my secret but she didn't tell the best news ever and why I refused to go out with her"

"what you got together but why didn't you just dump sam"

"why would I"

"because she's a freak"

"whoa you just did what paulina did you called my fiancée names"

"wait fiancée your getting married"

"IM GOIN-GHOST" shouted danny catching everyone's attention as he transformed

"you shouldn't have called sam names" then he shot ecto rays at dashes feet

"you really shouldn't have called her a freak" said paulina coming up to dash then he turned back human

"you could have told me"

"what that he's getting married what's the point"

"well it would have prevented him from shooting my new shoes"

"sam we have English first right" asked danny

"yeah we have" and they walked off leaving dash stook to the floor

**in English **

"finally silence but why so quiet" asked mr lancer confused

"wait paulina didn't tell the teachers cool I'll show you then" said danny then he climed on his desk

"MR FENTON GET DOWN"

"GOIN-GHOST" then he transformed

"holy fish sticks whats going on"

"paulina failed to tell the teachers that's what" said sam

"well I erm"

"don't worry I wont shoot anyone and theres only two ghost hybrids one good and one bad your all lucky cause your staring at the good one"

"well good now stop floating change back and sit down" ordered mr lancer

"fine"

"don't worry hun they'll get used to it" said sam

"hey sir can we have a free period" said a girl in the back

"why"

"to learn about what things danny can do and why sam called him hun"

"I want to know that too"

"erm Mr lancer you might want to look at her finger for that one" said danny pointing at the amethyst stone attached to a gold ring

"oh and nobody call me names" said sam quickly

"why"

"for your own protection he's kind of protective of his fiancée"

"WHAT" screamed everyone in the class even Mr lancer

"what do you mean fiancée" asked a girl in the back

"she means we are getting married so for you own protection don't call her names ask dash and paulina"

"where is dash _danny_"

"erm he called sam a freak so he's probably still trying to get his shoes un stuck to the floor"

"you melted his shoes"

"yep"

"ok we'll have a free period but it's still to learn danny tell all"

"well that's not fair"

"hey we need to know which ghosts to avoid"

"fine" for the next hour danny explained about all the good and bad ghosts he even put Dan (a/n you know evil danny ten year older danny) in there too,

"Everyone pack up the bell is about to ring" just then it rang

"see told you" the day went on normal except the multiple free periods where danny had to explain loads of things before they new it the day was over

"Well that was a very eventful day" said sam

"Yeah dude you hade to explain everything like four times and sam had to explain the marriage thing a few times to hyper girls"

"don't remind me, way to preppy" sam said as she shuddered that made danny laugh

"that's my sam" he said between laughs

"yep that's sam for ya"

"hey only one month and we are getting married I can't wait"

"neither can I danny I get to marry the hero and the guy I love"

"ok I'll leave you two alone" said tucker running away

"hey do you want me to fly you somewhere"

"I'd love too" and he transformed on the street luckily everyone knew thanks to paulina and he grabbed sam and took her above the clouds it was sunset over amity park

"danny its beautiful"

"that's why I asked you if you wanted to fly I knew it was sunset and was almost as beautiful as you"

"aw thanks erm danny it's getting late and we need to get back to your house"

"yeah I guess your right"

"danny I might need to go to my house to get some clothes"

"what, no I erm sorry it's just I have a surprise there and it has to wait until we get married"

"you have a surprise what is it I want it now please" said sam pulling her puppy dog face

"no sam don't you know I can't resist please no its to big of a surprise to ruin it"

"ok fine then I'll wait"

"and don't think about sneaking out im locking windows and taking your keys hah"

"Aaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwww but danny you know I don't like waiting"

"I know I mean I watched you wait for me for ages to stop being clueless but good things come to those who wait"

"ok I'll wait I promise" then he flew her to his house and through his window

"MUM DAD IM HOME" shouted danny

"OK SWEETIE JUST REMEMBER KEEP SAM UP THERE THIS STUFF IS KIND OF HARD TO GET TO THAT SURPRISE OF YOURS" shouted maddie

"ok that surprise is getting on my nerves"

"you'll have it before you know it" the days past and then into weeks and soon it would be the best day of their lives, and one good thing about everything was now danny phantom was considered a hero to everyone.

**Phantomphantomphantomphantomphantomphantomphantomphantomphantom**

**so how you likey so far only one more chapter to go so if you want a sequel please tell anyway sorry about the long wait the internet cable snapped and my sister couldn't get the new one to work hehe wedding in next chapter people and try and think of the surprise for sam bet your wondering oh if you live in England or Manchester then reign storm will be appearing on TV on Friday at 4:30pm and it's an hour long so tell parents you've booked the TV that's what I do it works**


	10. dress shopping

Chapter10

"come on sam lets get you fitted for a dress I can't believe you didn't get this done your getting married tomorrow" said maddie her sam and jazz were going shopping for the perfect wedding dress luckily sam was rich so she could afford it

"yeah I know but I've been to excited to do anything and with the constant ghost attacks and danny showing off I got side tracked"

"mum how about that shop there" said jazz pointing to a wedding dress shop

"perfect" said sam as maddie dragged her into the store

"wow look at that dress it's gorges" jazz was geeking out over a long white strapless dress with sequins along the top

"wow your right, so sam what kind of dress do you want do you want to go with your gothic look or do you want white"

"I'll make an exception I want that white one" said sam pointing at the dress that jazz was geeking out about

"ok" then maddie looked at the price "whoa look at the price for that thing" it was $899:00

"don't worry im rich think about it"

"oh yeah come on lets get you fitted for that dress" then the three girls walked over to the counter

"hi can I help you"

"yes we were wondering if you fitted dresses here"

"yes we do"

"great the young women there is getting married tomorrow and because of her fiancée showing off fighting ghosts she got side tracked"  
"why who's her husband to be"

"well it's my son danny phantom"  
"so you're the fiancée of him then ok lets get that dress, we have one day to do this it might be hard but I think we have your size in the store"

"I hope so" said sam

"lets see hmmmmm ah ha here it is" then she pulled out a box from the room behind the counter she opened it and took out the gorges white dress

"go you can try it on" then she handed the dress to sam and sam took it into the dressing rooms 10 minutes after sam came out the dressing rooms

"oh my god you look beautiful" said jazz looking at sam who truly did look beautiful

"this dress I have to have"

"I agree even if your rich im paying" said maddie

"but how could you afford this mum"

"jazz I've been saving up for this for ages I've even got enough to buy another if you get married"

"ok that's one dress coming right up your very lucky that was the last one in that size left in the store I know im not meant to do this but if you get me an autograph from phantom I'll reduce the price"

"hey I could get him to come by I'll just go get changed"

"great when will he come by" she said to the retreating figure of sam manson

"erm maybe later" then the temperature dropped about ten degrees "or now" said sam as he appeared in the shop

"hey guys how's sam doing has she picked one yet"

"yeah and she looks beautiful in it too you are so lucky" said maddie

"hey hun" said sam coming out of the dressing rooms then she handed the box the the woman behind that was currently admiring phantom

"oh yeah right erm I said I'd lower the price if you got an autograph but this is so much better ok I'll lower it to $500 how does that sound"

"perfect" said maddie then she handed her the money then danny's ghost sense went off

"whats going on" asked the woman

"oh im about to fight wana see"

"wouldn't miss it" then he flew out the store closely followed by sam maddie jazz and the woman when the got outside they saw every ghost danny had ever fought he was just about to attack when clockwork came through from the back

"don't worry ghost boy we came to ask you something"

"what"

"may we attend your wedding" asked Desiree

"why"

"well dip- I mean danny if we are all there then you wont have any attacks the only one that isn't here is vlad he will probably cause trouble but I don't think he will actually go for it the most powerful ghosts are here including you so I wouldn't if I were him"

"what do you say sam think I should say yes"

"definitely if they promise not to cause trouble"

"oh we promise we never get invited to anything" said kitty

"ok danny they can come" everyone cheered but maddie looked shocked and jazz was still geeking out about the dress

"ok every ghost is invited well everyone here"

"thanks danny" and they all disappeared

"danny can you take me to your house please I need to do something"

"like what"

"I need to get some sleep im so tired your sis and mum dragged me out at 9:00 this morning and it's now 9:00 at night" said sam yawning

"ok come on" he picked her up bridal style and took her to his house seen as how he wouldn't let her go home

**at Danny's house**

danny layed her on his bed she was asleep he kissed he forehead and went downstairs, a few minutes his mum and sister came though the door

"DANN-"

"mum sams asleep be quiet" said danny rushing into the front room

"oh sorry"

"it's okay"

"ok danny you better get to bed it's your big day tomorrow and you look tired"

"yeah I fought vlad before god he is stil a seriously crazed up fruit loop ranting and raving telling me to give him your cell phone number".

**Dsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsdsds**

**Hey people I was kidding one more chapter now which is the wedding seriously if you want a sequel please tell me thank you to the kind person who has reviewed at least you did –insert angry look here- is the wedding going to go as planned and is Danielle going to show up and is vlad planning something if he is what do you think the ghosts will do to him.**

**Gothgirl out**


	11. wedding yay

Chapter11-the wedding

"SAM WAKE UP" shouted jazz but she didn't

"I didn't want to do this but YOUR WEARING A PINK FRILLY DRESS" sam shot up

"get it off" then she realised she wasn't and shot an angry look at jazz

"hey I had to get you up some how we need to get you to that church remember your wedding"

"OH MY GOD IS EVERYONE READY COME ON" and she got dressed and ran out the door

"everyone was waiting for you sam they're all in the limo and danny left for the church already because of that rule that your not allowed to see you wife until the actual ceremony"

"ok come on I've got the dress hurry" and the ran out the door and jazz locked it then sam and jazz climbed into the limo

"it took you long enough"

"hey I had to shout she was wearing a pink frilly dress to wake her up" then maddie laughed

"so that was the only way to get her up"

"yep after I shouted it she shot up and shouted get it off" both of them were laughing now but stopped when sam said

"I'll get danny to fire a ecto ray at you both"

"fine we'll shut up" after a few minutes the car stopped at the church

"come on lets get you changed" said Nicole holding a hand into the limo to help sam out

"thanks mum"

"I hope you aren't wearing black"

"oh you'll be surprised what she's wearing" said maddie then all of them walked into the church and to the dressing room then sam started to get ready after a few minutes the someone knocked at the door

"hello sam are you in there" so sam went to the door in her dress and opened it outside the door stood a very shocked Danielle

"oh…. My…. God…. You….look…beautiful"

"YOU CAME" shouted sam as she hugged her (a/n I know way out of character)

"Crushing…bones…here" said Danielle

"sorry" said sam letting go of her

"hey I told you I wouldn't miss this for the world I'm on my favourite show and the best couple in the world are getting married oh and your getting married on live TV by the way just don't think of it like that"

"thanks"

"hey im on danny phantom cool"

"do you think danny will like me in this"

"he will love you more than ever in that you look stunning anyway I have to go and meet tucker and danny"

"ok bye Danielle"

"I'll see you in the main hall" and she left down the corridor and sam went back to getting ready

**with danny**

"dude are you nervous"

"why"

"well for one your shaking and for two im not even getting married and im nervous"

"thanks tuck" then there was a knock at the door

"hello if tuck's in there get out here"

"coming" then he opened the door and saw Danielle

"you came" he said hugging her

"whoa same greeting I got from sam" then danny came to the door

"you've seen her"

"yep and let me tell you wow you are soooooooo lucky she looks stunning, anyway you guys ready it's almost time for your wedding danny"

"we're ready" and they left the room and headed towards the main hall

**in the main hall**

all the ghosts were in that hall waiting for her to come just as anxious as danny

"where is she" said danny worried then the music started

"dude she's coming" then a girl wearing a gorges long white strapless dress started walking down the isle linking arms with her dad

"Danielle you were so right she's gorges" whispered tucker

"told you" whispered Danielle danny just stood there shocked to see that he was going to marry the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen then she go up to him she was shaking just as much as danny was then the vicar started

"we are gathered here today to bind these two people in holy matrimony do you Daniel Fenton take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold her in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live"

"I do"

"and do you Samantha manson take this man to be your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live"

"I do"

"if there are any one who can think of any reasons why these two should not be wed please state them now" paulina was about to say something when maddie whispered

"you say anything and I will personally kill you and dump your body in the middle of nowhere" and she shut up

"I now pronounce you man and wife you may now kiss the bride" then danny lifted the veil and kissed her everyone was cheering even the ghosts some of them were collecting there winnings from each other like ember and skulker and others were just cheering there heads off.

**Outside**

When danny and sam got outside there was confetti everywhere so danny and sam ran to the limo where tucker and Danielle had tied loads of cans to the back and now had the door wide open for them

"after you" said danny

"thank you" and she jumped in followed by danny who was smiling like an idiot (a/n can you blame him he just got married to the girl of his dreams) then the car started and drove off, danny had just started kissing sam when they heard a faint yelling from every one at the church including the ghosts they could just make it out

"FINALLY"

"danny what was that surprise you had for me" asked sam

"our own house" said danny smiling then she screamed happily hugged him and started kissing him again as the car drove off into the sunset too their new and improved life together.

**THE END**

**Please people tell me if you want a sequel If you don't tell I don't do think about that now how'd you like it please review only one person has at the moment and I thanked them in the last chapter –inset whine here- I do except constructive criticism but no flames please I'm now in the middle of writing a new story called ghost powers rock its funny it starts when he gets his powers but it's tweaked a bit please read it and review it thanks oh my new pen name it blackgem99 just in case you miss it, ha Vlad didn't dare try anything with all them ghosts there I'm sooooo good**


	12. important to my fans

Ok my loyal fans I'm putting this up for a very good reason a shit head writer that hasn't Actually wrote anything at all or put a profile has called you all idiots and retarded for Liking my stories he calls himself (if it is a guy) east-coast-apostate now please go have a Go at him for calling you all despicable unnecessary insults just because I'm a Goth, have A go at him I would or correction I have


End file.
